This Is A Guild
by SenkaL
Summary: story about my guild and stuff and a completely inaccurate way it was created.
1. Chapter 1

"Sam Sam Sam Sam" I said standing in front of my graveling partner with our lunch, she was staring at a piece of paper. "Saaaaaaaaaam" I whined.

"I want to create a guild" she said.

"Sounds like a lot of work" I said, our noodles were going to get cold.

"Yeah" she said.

"Besides what are you going to name it?" I asked her shoving her bowl of noodles into her hands. I pulled out mine and handed her a fork. "And where will it be located?" I asked her half way through eating my noodles. She had one of those serious thinking faces on. We finished up eating and I left her to go sell the crap I'd gotten from our last job and to find a new one. On my way back to our typical meeting spot I got distracted by mounts, specifically a Pegasus mount. I didn't buy many things at this point in time and I had saved up quite a bit of money. To say the least I bought us pegasi. "Hey Sam look what I got us" I said pulling the two horses toward her.

"I have good news too" she said, "wait which ones mine?" she asked.

"Yellow one" I said.

"Cool" she said taking the reins, "no wait, no I have news too" she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I made a guild" she said excitedly, and you get to be my first member" she said holding up some paper work" I took it out of her outstretched hands.

"What's it called?" I asked referring to the first question. I pulled out a pen ready to fill in the spot.

"Ok it's genius, so unique, This Is A Guild" she said. I stared at her and frowned, "what?" she asked.

"So unique" I said scribbling it down.

"Level of the guild?" I asked.

"1" she said.

"Guild location" I preceded with the next question.

"Jale" she said.

"Guild base location"

"Location?" she asked looking at the paper.

"You know where we keep our people when the guild gets big" I said.

"Oh, hmmm I didn't think of that" she said.

"Well I'm your only member right now why don't I just leave that blank?" I asked. She nodded and I filled out my own info with the rest of the sheet. The man at the Jale guild center was jolly and irritating all at the same time.

"You left a space open young lady" he said pointing to the location.

"There isn't a location" I said.

"No guild base?" he asked.

"None" I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I am partners with the guild leader I am positive" I said.

"Let me check my files" he said disappearing behind the stacks of papers.

"You can just get the stamp from the guild leader, you don't "need" to put in your papers in until later" the guy behind me said.

"Thank you" I said grabbing my papers and going back out to bother Sam.

"Get it done?" she asked.

"No, but I can just get a stamp and then do paperwork later when I don't have to deal with Jale's filing system" I said.

"Oh right, look it's great" she said holding out a stamp. It was some sort of bird in flight and behind it a G.

"Why a bird?" I asked.

"Freedom, flight, heights, we're soaring, I didn't like any of the others" she listed off until I liked her answer.

"I'm ok with that" I said. I stuck out my wrist and she marked me with my new purple stamp.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Now we fly" I said shoving the job I'd gotten for us into her hands. Though the horses weren't nearby so it was a delayed reaction, and we had to walk them to portal and pay for our passage to oblivion boarder. It was all worth it.

"What're we supposed to do anyway?" she asked as we flew to the top of a nearby mountain.

"There's like a zombie thing near the top of the mountain, and the people at the bottom don't like it" I said.

"And it affects them how?" she asked.

"I think they do weather research up here" I said, "so monster keeps attacking or killing the people they send up here."

"That makes more since" she said. "Wanna do a crab job after this?" she asked.

"Maybe buy a coat?" I added.

"Yeah that too" she agreed. We got to the top and put out horses a safe distance away. But the thing was that there wasn't a terrible monster up at the top. There was a lot of wind and a lot of snow. "Lame" she said.

"Well while we wait, I'm going to change" I said. I pulled a pink coat I had bought earlier out from my pack. I didn't think I'd actually have to use it, we'd usually be too active for me to wear it but if we were waiting then it was necessary.

"How long do we have to wait?" she asked.

"I don't know, should we prepare?" I asked her.

"yeah I guess so" she whined and I smiled. As a demonologist I was never alone in a battle, I had 4 different summons, Liche who was a dead skeleton warrior I had brought back to life. My doggie who was an undead dog, who looked less then approachable, with red eyes and a whole chunk of skin missing from its side, I used to have this big creature called a golem that I had to make myself, I'd filled mine with hey, but I knew a couple other people who's made theirs out of rocks, though that doesn't sound particularly nice because they're already so slow. Anyway it was filled with anything made out of dead peoples skin or leather, whichever one was cheaper but both buyable. Generally with a conductor somewhere on it, mine had a nail through its head. I liked to ride around on it more than really use it for anything. It was awesome, until I had to upgrade. Now it's a butcher, a bit flaming class handed beast with a mask. Golems and butchers are generally useless unfortunately unless you're scaring people of course. Lastly there's the hell demon a 15 foot demon that can be summoned if given a proper mana sacrifice, usually worth it. Though I don't generally use him either. I summoned my Liche.

While Sam on the other hand is a healer who's a secret fighter, most other healers are just that healers unless of course you're a sage but they don't count. Sam's a prophet, which just means she's a high level healer. She can bring back the dead to full living state, heal people in the midst of battle and she had a few attack spells I think. She's good against my type of mage, dark mages. Can't say I do well against holy magic honestly. But she's a lot like me without general magic, debuffs, though she has a ton of buffs and I have like 2. I can't go into it as much because I haven't ever really asked her about her magic. I do know that she uses a hammer and a shield though.

"Ise" Sam called and I turned around to see her hiding behind her shield while trying to hit a weird zombie creature.

"Shadow Shock Arrow" I shouted casting a spell. It was a strong attack good for attention grabbing. My Liche started firing at it mindlessly using ice attacks. It turned its head toward me and I fired more spells at it. "It's so creepy" I shouted at her.

"It's going to eat your face" Sam said taunting me now that I had gotten it off of her.

"You're so mean" I said blocking a blow with my staff and inching backward in the snow. It was moving its jaw in an eating motion. "Corpse grenade" I said and my Liche exploded, bones sticking out of the weird zombie thing it stumbled back before staring at me with its ugly red eyes and hitting me with a spell.

"Light seal" Sam said deciding to help besides just healing me. I didn't know what to do so I just started hitting it with my staff. Shouting the only instant spell I knew, eventually it died. Sam and I beat it to death with our separate items of death, mine being my 3 pronged staff and her being a combination of her wing flame shield and her golden spiked hammer.

We turned in the job, with proof as it asked, which was made my job because Sam didn't like cutting apart corpses. Not that I do it with delight and laughter or anything, but it came with the whole demonologist title. We got a 16 gold bonus because we'd registered ourselves as a couple for this point exactly. "don't see many teams like you two" the mayor of the small town said as I counted to make the amount was right.

"Iseult does all the killing and I do most of the healing, I think it's about fair" Sam said.

"Yeah, sounds like a good team, though most healers would just choose a warlord to work with" he said.

"Warlords don't let me hit anything, with Ise I can hit whatever I want" she said.

"You guys can do that?" he asked. Healers were known for being that healers as I said before. But not my Sam, she was willing to kill things just like everyone else in the group.

"Hey Sam I have enough for a uniform for you" I said.

"A uniform?" she asked. I don't know what she thought I meant but my idea must have been better when I picked out a temperature keeping maroon school uniform. "let's go kill some crabs" she said.

"what about your guild locations, shouldn't we pick a spot before we do anything else?" I asked. "or put up flyers for new guildies" I said.

"fun ruiner" she said picking up her hammer from near the door and walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

"It needs to be located in Jale" Sam told the realtor.

"There aren't any places in Jale big enough for guilds" the realtor said.

"We'll cross that bridge when my guild is more than Ise and I" Sam said. The first spot we looked at was near the auction house right in the center of town. There was a portal for higher ranked people nearby with an infested whatever place. But the place was pretty much crap and needed lots of work and there were super sketch pirates around. So we tried a look hole in the wall in between the banks and another portal place for a demon job thing that the town put on. It was to encourage inter rank players to work together. "And this one is 100g per month?" she asked.

For good reason too, we had to duck to go inside though the ceiling was higher, it had rickety posts and that looked like they were about to snap in half. The light fixtures didn't work. It was divided into 3 rooms, the big entrance area which wasn't that grand, the bathroom which was the well-kept part of the place and lastly a back room that looked like it could be used for storage. "We'll take it" she said. I rolled my eyes, but she paid for it.

First thing we did was clean the place, underneath a 1 inch layer of dirt was actual tile, which I'm sure would have racked up the price for the place had anyone known. Though much like everything in Jale it was impossible to tell if it was like that in the first place. Next we bought a door but it didn't fit because our door was made for normal people and the door we had was made for hobbits. Then I hired some low ranked non experienced players to replace the posts. I told them it would build up their strength, which I don't think it actually did. We found some old tables that may or may not have been left out to be tossed. Some candles shoved in a box in the back were now sort of lighting the place.

I was not dealing with the light fixtures I had specifically told her, "she's the healer if she wants to get electrocuted she can do that." I glanced over at her, with this stubborn serious expression she was messing with some of the wires. "Can I make the door bigger?" I asked.

"Can we do that?" she asked.

"I'll pay the fine if we're not allowed" I said. I decided to widen it too, and after drawing it out I used a skill that if I were against an opponent would knock back my opponent, but instead just sent a giant block out into the street, then a clang of the sound of a heavily armored rank 68 templar hitting the ground. "Sam I hit someone" I called.

"I really thought you were going to hit yourself" she said. So we dragged the injured paladin girl inside and I continued to make the door bigger while Sam healed the girl I injured. But on the bright side we had a normal sized door.

The girl woke up soon after that, Sam looked like she was about to explode with the light fixture. Okay truthfully the girl woke up because Sam shouted "ANGEL KISS" and then through a spell at the light fixture. The girl rubbed her head and groaned when she woke up. The light flickered on, "oh it worked" she said and then turned her gaze to the other 4 lights around the place.

"Where am I?" the girl asked.

"Welcome to the This Is A Guild guild base" Sam said gesturing to the surroundings.

"Maybe we could get some table cloths or something, and some chairs" I thought allowed staring at the crappy tables we may or may not have stolen.

"This is a guild?" she asked.

"Yes" Sam said.

"What was I hit with?" she asked taking off her helmet which must have been pretty good quality because it didn't have a dent in it.

"A block of dirt" I said.

"How?" she asked.

"She was trying to make the door bigger, wrong place wrong time kind of thing" Sam said making sure the lamp was attached to the wall and securely in place before using her knew trick on it.

"I succeeded to, so now normal sized people can come through the door" I said.

"I'm surprised we didn't get a fine or something" Sam said. "While we have you locked in here, would you like to join our guild?" she added on.

"The door doesn't really have a lock" I said.

"It's a figure of speech" Sam said.

"I give up" I said putting my hands in the air to show my surrender.

"You guys are funny" the girl said giggling, "I will join your guild" she said.

"Success" Sam said. She pulled out the stamp and the girl picked a spot, on the front of her shoulder to have our guild mark. "I'm Sam and that's Iseult, I'm ranked 70 and she's ranked 71, but I'm close to ranking up" she said.

"I'm Scooby, I'm ranked at 68, I'm a paladin" she said.

"Oh I'm a prophet" Sam said.

"I'm a demonologist" I said.

"Don't see many demonologists now-a-days" she said.

"We're a rare species" I agreed with her.

"I agree we should have some chairs, go buy some" she said pointing to me.

"I'm too weak to carry things" I said putting my hands to my forehead.

"Summon something" Sam said.

"Fine" I said going out to buy the chairs. I went to the scary pirate area to get some chairs, and when I was ran out by the scary pirates I went to the auction house. There are 3 types of people who hang around at the auction hours. The low ranked people who don't quite understand what's going on, the older usually higher ranked and more experienced people who know exactly what they're doing and sell high and buy low, the people who go for one thing and one things only and then promptly leave. Then there's me, who goes in for chairs and comes out with 2 new outfits, a pair of wings, a scythe, and 8 chairs.

"Will you need help carrying all of that?" the shopkeeper asked me as I stacked the chairs.

"Oh and these" I said grabbing 4 red and white table cloths, and also completely ignoring his question. He let me buy them even if he didn't think I could carry all my stuff home.

"You" the shopkeeper called to a blonde guy waiting for his money to come back at the mailboxes, "help the girl."

"No no it's ok, High Hell Demon summons" I called smashing my fist into the ground, the ground cracked and archway appeared and my hell demon came out. "Get those for me" I said, and then I walked out of the auction house and back to the guild base where I put my high hell demon away. "I come baring gifts" I said "table cloths, chairs, and 2 outfits and a pair of wings that I just had to have."

"Sometimes I wonder how you always have money" Sam said as Scooby began moving the chairs around.

"Do not question what the heavens bring upon me" I said dramatically putting my arms up to the ceiling.

"Right" she said. Scooby had in fact decorated all the tables and set up all the chairs while Sam and I were talking.

"done" she said.

"Now it's livable" Sam said.

"We still have to clean the back room" I pointed out.

"God damn it Iseult, you're such a mood ruiner" Sam said.

"I know" I said shoving a mop into her hand. We first had to move all the boxes out of the back, which were filled with random things. A whole box of screws, another of lanterns, broken staves, bent swords, and the strangest of all a whole box filled with sprite soda which was carefully put aside for usage or selling. While we had Scooby the strong one carry everything else to be sold to a traveling merchant. Those guys will buy anything, I don't know what they do with them exactly, maybe they collect them and put them in boxes forget about them and then other people find them. Though that's probably a long shot I'm sure they make crappy armor out of them and then sell them to low ranks, probably that one actually. So after that odd experience we mopped and cleaned the walls.

"Ummm guys" Scooby said and we look over at her, Sam had started on the ceiling. It was ridiculous how much dirt there was, did they ever clean this place? "There's a door here" Scooby said.

"A door, did this place get even bigger?" I asked.

"Is it filled with dirt?" Sam asked.

"It's locked" Scooby said.

"Not for long" I said.

"Out of the way" Sam said tackling Scooby to the ground.

"Shadowshock Arrow" I said and the door disintegrated and the little pieces of ash fluttered to the ground. There was not a wall of sand behind it like Sam had hoped, there was however an incredibly dusty but close to untouched room behind the door. There was a kitchen and through a couple of doorways were several bedrooms and a bath area.

"There's a whole mansion in the walls of Jale and we're renting it for 100g a month" Sam said.

"High five" I said smacking her hand.

"There's a thing on the roof" Scooby said.

"I got it" I said walking toward her. There was a chunk of the wood that looked like it came down.

"I agree you got this Ise" Sam said. I jumped and grabbed onto what i assumed to be the handle and some pull down stairs came down hard with a crash.

"Ow" I said from the floor.

"This is what you get for not wearing any armor" Sam taunted me for my lack of armor in safe areas.

"I'll go up" she said grabbing a lantern and climbing the stairs while Scooby help me up. "There's a door" she said which was soon followed with, "this is so cool."


	3. Chapter 3

Scooby and I climbed up the steps and out through the door to fresh open air. There that balcony with random junk on it that people could see from below. I doubted that anyone even knew how to get up there in the first place. "Alright rule number one, no one tells anyone outside of the guild" Sam announced before quietly closing the door. "and secondly, Iseult buys a new door, well put boxes in fron of it and lock the storage room door so no one knows and our rent doesn't go up" Sam explained.

"Sam" I said.

"What" she asked.

"It's nearly 5" I told her.

"Oh crap" she said, "Ise I leave it to you" she handed me the keys and ran out the door.

"Why'd she have to go?" Scooby asked.

"Sam cooks on Fridays for her 4 sisters" I said.

"She has siblings?" Scooby asked.

"4 of them, she lives in the big mansion behind the skill trainers in Ilya" I said.

"Oh cool, where do you live?" she asked.

"I rent a room from the alchemist Griffith in Ilya" I said as I started to move now empty boxes around so that it didn't look like we were hiding something.

"Oh I know where that is, so you and Sam are pretty close to each other?" she asked.

"Yeah, what about you, you have somewhere to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah I own a house on Sakura Island, the one nearest the pond" she said.

"Oh those places are like farms right?" I asked.

"Yeah sort of, though there is just a simple trip to Kaslow so it's not too rural" she said. We rearranged the boxes to our hearts content and then locked the back room, along with the entire new guild base.

"I have to go turn in my guild member paperwork" I said stretching.

"Oh the Jale system is a little slow, and it's always busy in Kaslow" Scooby said.

"Yes, but in Ilya its magic filing which is amazing" I said.

"Oh yeah, I never remember Ilya" she said.

"No one ever does" I smiled at her. We took the portals to Ilya and we turned in our paperwork which took less than 20 minutes for the both of us and then we parted ways. Griffith was less than amused with my new mount but he let me keep it free anyway.

I woke up the next morning and checked my mail for my auction sales of 1300 gold which was a nIce find. I continued on my way to Sam's mansion and got Nymphadora her youngest sister to let me in. then finally helped myself to whatever she had in the fridge. After I ate I went out and got someone to make flyers for the guild, which took a lot longer than I expected because I had to explain the guilds name. I finally made my way back and was hit by a Sam who was shouting that she needed to make flyers for the guild, for recruiting. "Sam calm down, I made them" I said giving her part of the stack.

"FANTASTIC, I knew we were lovers for a reason" she said. "There's three of us so we can hit all the major cities, I call Jale" she shouted.

"I'll take Kaslow, it'll be easier" I said.

"So Scooby can have Ilya" she said. Scooby was at the banks and we were able to wave her down and get her to do as she was told though she did look completely bewildered, probably because we were shouting at her from our flying horses with wings.

So Kaslow is one of the busiest places ever, and shouting into a crowd about new guild is practically impossible. So instead I hung around the lower ranked people and handed out flyers from there. "what will you give me if I join you" one of the rank 40's who probably a good dueler asked.

"Absolutely nothing" I said.

"Well then why would I join your stupid guild anyway, demonologists are weak anyway" he said, "my big brother and sister are way better and probably could beat you hands down in a duel" he added on. I could feel my eye twitch. I had worked hard to not be a bad demonologist, which included getting good armor, and a practically maxed out level yellow staff. "you get them in the free duel area and we can test your theory" I said. There was a free duel area where any number of people could gank or be annihilated by any rank, from really high ranked mean people to a 70 demonologist against a 66 warlord and a 54 assassin.

So this is where I found myself, being watched by rank 40 duelers, and battling two people, though by the look of the warlord she had very bad armor, probably worse than mine, and the assassin well assassin aren't very good against summons. I was dressed in my actual armor which was "ready?" the kid asked. I summoned my high hell demon. And I gave him a thumbs up. "Go" he said.

"Get the assassin" I said pointing to him, the demon flew toward him knocking him back with a stun. Let the damn assassin deal with its unstoppable powers. I turned back to warlord "Shadowshock Arrow" I said, "Soul Eater" she got a couple hits in and I shouted more debuff spells. "Siphon life" I said when I felt like I could use some healing. She yelled and I saw my hell demon coming back it had done its job, the assassin would be healed and respawn randomly. It knocked the girl back before knocking her out. I beat them up a couple more time before they finally gave up.

"What are you wearing?" the warlord asked.

"Legacy armor fortified to plus 8, and a fortified 70 yellow to plus 10" I said spinning in a circle.

"You could have mentioned that before, you brat" she said talking to her younger and lower ranked brother.

"Sam's going to kill me, I'm not supposed to be dueling people" I said before leaving the arena.

"Hey wait, could I join your guild?" a rank 35 asked me, she had the armor of a Bezerker.

"Sure" I said.

"I was hoping I could get strong, I've been trying rank 40 group dueling but I'm afraid I'm not very good" she said.

"Well it's because you're against people 5 ranks higher than you, wait till you're an actual 40 rank. You gotta choose your battles wisely. I'll help you fortify your stuff if you want, I'm Iseult" I said.

"I'm Ice Aurora, last name Aurora, rank 35, Bezerker" she said.

"Let's go find Sam to get you a stamp" I said.

"Who's Sam?" she asked.

"Rank 70, prophet, guild leader" I informed her.

"Wait you're not the guild leader?" she asked.

"No way, I'm not into the whole idea of working" I said.

"Do you have any low ranks in you guild?" she asked.

"Not really, we have a 68 Templar" I said smiling, which apparently she didn't find very reassuring. I dragged her to Jale where I found Sam near the auction house.

"I found someone" I said.

"Yay" she said, "where do you want your mark?"

"Oh umm, my back" she said, "underneath my armor on the left side" she added. That's where Sam put her mark.

"Is this the auction house" I asked looking around though I already knew the answer that my question.

"Oh no, you just bought something yesterday, you don't need more things" I wondered off toward a stall with shiny things, "Griffith is going to be pissed if you get another mount" she shouted as an afterthought as I was already disappearing into an item store. I found a scythe for 600 gold that I did buy, it was all purple glowing and pointy, i bought some armor for Ice and then I put some things I had in the bank up for sale, along with some useless or what I though was useless miscellaneous others. I left the Auction house and fortified the new gear for Ice even if it wouldn't work properly until rank 40. Then I went back to the guild where Sam had bought some things for the guild. Like curtains and drinks, and food and stuff.

Scooby had also found a low rank recruit so that Ice wouldn't feel so alone, her name was Luna and she had cat ears. She was a rank 41 assassin, who Sam would also be collecting rent from until she got to a higher level. Though I don't know the exact rank she was thinking of because she was already a 40, but I don't hardly remember what I was making at rank 40, probably not a lot. Though I was slow to rank up through rank 30 to rank 40. Very slow, lots of trips to the healing places, and probably the only reason I had met Sam. Seeing as she tried to be a non-healer and hit everything. Of course I can't much talk down about her because I thought I was unstoppable and could take down anything. Speaking of I never really learned my lesson, in fact I think Sam enforced that I could attack anything I wanted to because I knew she would just heal me and help me, which probably is not a good thing for the future. I guess I'll cross that bridge when I come to it or I won't and deny it ever happened, one of the two.

Ice was going to pay Sam 10 gold a month starting off to live in the back room. She had started off by decorating her room accordingly. I put her new armor in her trunk and walked back to Ilya with Sam. At least the two girls had something in common, and by that I mean they both adored cats, to the scary extent.


End file.
